


A Scientific Experiment

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Dreams, Experiment, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Legilimency, Multiple Point of Views, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is thinking quite personal thoughts. Thoughts that Draco says he knows. She devises an experiment to find if he is just lying. An experiment that involves a lot of *those* kinds of thoughts..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientific Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> first off.. no money is being gotten from this. its jK rowlings world. blah blah. 
> 
> secondly.. this is occurring sometime at Hogwarts. Whenever you chose to imagine it as you read. There really isnt anything to warn about, unless you are looking for this to be underage, which is up to you. So enjoy!

Using her Gryffindor courage she dared herself to look over to the boy once more. Telling herself the smile that graced her lips was because of how utterly Slytherin the dare was in the first place, not because of him. Too wrapped up in her personal game of dares, she didn’t realize until it was too late that she was practically quadrupling the amount of powdered newt as she carelessly dumped it into the cauldron.

"Miss Granger! I assure you even Neville could brew more satisfactory a potion. 10 points from Gryffindor."

She knew she deserved it. As the trio made their way from the classroom, she was never more glad that her two best friends were so dense.

"GRANGER!" Oh shit, she thought, this was it. In her head was the only place that seemed to sound like a truck stop, far from her normal articulate self. But really, what other word for this mess could there be? She motioned for Harry and Ron to keep walking and turned to face the boy she knew was there. Doing her best not to stare, she briefly wondered when he had turned into such a strong looking man.

Always the confident one, now he certainly had more than just money to be big headed about. Cutting her thoughts off before contemplating the size of a different head.

"What is it then, Malfoy?"

"Might as well have just given me the points back there, Granger."

"What on earth are you on about this time?"

"You really think I don’t know why you messed up that brew?" he countered, before walking off. Ever the bloody Slytherin, answering a question with a question just before leaving. Not just any question either, one that had her really quite puzzled. Had he really known what was going on in her head? And just HOW exactly could he possibly know.

It hit her in the face like a sack of bricks that night as she sat in the common room. Draco must be a legilimens, for there was no other explanation. Other than he was lying through his teeth of course. This was simply a theory she would have to test. Always one keen on experiments, she dismissed herself to bed and got to work. Pulling a quill and parchment from her rucksack, she began to write:

 

_How to know if HE is what I think he is_

_Hypothesis: I think that person X is a legilimens, and a decent one as well. I could not tell he was invading my mind, but I am thinking he certainly was doing so._

_Observation: He said he knew what I was thinking in potions. What I was THINKING. I have not told a  soul about my certain... Infatuation, so if he knew, he is the only one. As he has no reason to lie of such things, I believe he might just actually know.._

_Experiment: I must discover if he can actually penetrate my mind (undetected!). Throughout the next week I will think increasingly disturbing thoughts during low times in classes with person X. While I carefully and discreetly observe them for reactions to said thoughts. These thoughts must give a reaction so I know if he is indeed intruding, as his skills seem highly advanced._

_Theory:_

_Law:_

 

Deciding it would be best to not write down these disturbing thoughts, she left it at that. She tucked the parchment and quill away and laid down. First thinking that terrible and nearly murderous thoughts were the way to go she got to thinking. After only minutes she shuddered, realized that she wanted no part in that as it was far too real. She wanted a break from the horror they faced, and so her mind naturally went to the exact opposite. Sex. Thinking this was actually quite brilliant, as a reaction to this could be much more visible, she smiled broadly and set straight to work.

 _Day One._ She began to note mentally. _Vanilla. Keep this vanilla. Okay, so do I think of him in a compromising way or do I think of myself? Thinking of him would give away that I actually like him if he can indeed read me. So myself it is. Now, what must I be doing. Nothing too risqué, as it will be only Tuesday, this may need to last a few days. Perhaps I will be thinking of taking a shower. Perhaps he will see it as simply reflecting on my morning routine and not a test. Best to not rouse suspicions._

Thinking of what level of skin she should reveal in her thoughts tomorrow, Hermione drifted off to sleep. A grin still spread on her face. Waking in the morning was almost more enjoyable that usual. She quickly grabbed her shower caddy and made her way to the showers before the other girls woke.

Turning the faucets on first, she slipped from her nighty purposefully slow before hanging it on the hook near her towel. She toed off her slippers and panties equally as slow before stepping into the stream of water. She began to wash her hair as usual, taking great care to close her eyes and make what she hoped to be sexy faces occasionally as she rubbed the suds amongst her locks. Once finished rinsing her hair and letting water drip slowly down her now glistening skin, she grabbed her pouf from the caddy and poured some soap all over it before bringing it to her neck. Trailing it to her wrists she made small circles up her left arm before moving to her right. Continuing all the way up to her shoulders before gracing her neck once more. She went down ever so slightly before deciding this would be a fair place to stop her thoughts, as so far nothing truly inappropriate was revealed. She quickly finished the rest of her shower before getting dressed and heading to the common room to meet the guys. Hoping they wouldn’t realize that she 'accidently' forgot to button the top two buttons on her blouse.

After breakfast seemed to drag on and on, she was still surprised to find her next few classes seemed slow. She usually loved listening to her professors and soaking in all their wisdom, but her pending experiment could simply not come soon enough. As Herbology time finally care around, she was practically giddy with anticipation. After hearing the days small lecture and instructions, she set straight to work. Glad she had Neville as a partner and didn’t really need to do anything anyway.

She watched Draco as her thoughts drifted to the prepared scene. She lingered on him for possibly a second too long, hoping to maybe spur his supposedly unwelcome intrusion into her head. She saw his eyes shoot open as her nighty was slid off. Her panties and his mask falling into place simultaneously. His hand paused on the roots he was holding and she wondered if maybe she was seeing things before in his eyes or if he was really eavesdropping into her head. Nevertheless, she continued. as his actions grew more hasty. His lips parted just barely as his head tilted just before she cut the show and went back to thinking about Herbology like she was supposed to. Shaking her head for effect and discussing the roots with Neville.

Upon reflection, she felt quite certain that Malfoy had read her mind during class. But perhaps she was just seeing what she wanted to. After all, he was a sneaky guy, maybe there was some other secret her remembered just then or maybe his partner had said something odd. Or maybe he just really liked Herbology. She laughed. The few people around her only rolled their eyes, not surprised that it seemed she really did enjoy her homework. She forced herself to finish her work, just as she had forced herself to not look to the Slytherin table over supper, before heading up to bed with most the other students.

After scribbling what her latest thoughts were on her parchment, she lay down and started to come up with Wednesdays plan. She was far more tired then she thought however, because she drifted off to sleep just moments after head met pillow.

Of course Wednesday meant Malfoy was in her first class and she had no time to put something significant together. Especially since she had to continually break up Ron and Harrys bickering over breakfast. Her mind started to wonder as she thought of what exactly she should be doing as Malfoy entered the room. Just then she knew what to do. As he sat down, he shot her a quick glance. Something she would've missed had it not been for her scientific observations. Taking that as a sign that he was prepared to invade her mind, she decided to listen to the ghostly teacher drone on for the first bit of class, something to tease him with she thought. After what was probably realistically only five minutes, she set her mind to it. Looking directly at Malfoy she licked her lips. Let the daydreaming commence, she thought. And so it did.

_She did her best to remember how he practically sauntered into the classroom, what felt like just seconds before. From her desk she watched him sit in his usual seat near the front of the room, oh how she wished it was closer._

Glancing up, she saw him scoot to the edge of his seat nearest her. Perhaps he wanted to be closer too she thought before dismissing it as a fluke.

_She pictured the teacher telling them that today, they would be working in partners on a project instead of another lecture. Naturally Ron and Harry were paired. Neville, her usual partner, was still recovering from some potions accident, which left her alone. Crabbe and Goyle were paired. Blaise was out too, for a reason she knew not. Lucky. She was automatically paired with Malfoy, as they were the only two left sans partner. She made her way to his desk, doing her best to subtly sway her hips as he watched. It wasn’t much of a project, she soon found, but what did she really expect in such a class. Together they had the assignment of making a moving timeline done in minutes. Looking around she saw all the other students hardly half done, despite their obvious efforts. She spotted the teacher helping a small group of students on their dates before looking back to Malfoy. Figuring she could blame boredom, she moved her leg until it met his before gently moving her foot up and down his calf. Instead of freezing, he sighed, his mask diminishing as he leaned into her, their sides nearly melting together._

Hermione did know he would never let his mask fall, especially in class. That he would mock her for sure. But it was her fantasy after all. And if he was a romantic instead of a snarky ferret, well, there was a reason it was called fantasy anyway. She looked up just as color managed to rise around his neck. Just around his neck; something she was sure only a Malfoy could do. Something she instantly found adorably endearing.

_His hand found hers as his lips found her neck. His hair brushed her shoulder as his fingers brushed her wrist. His fingers intertwined with hers as his words made their way to her now very cloudy brain. "Up for a challenge, Hermione?" The last word alone left her speechless and she could only nod, silently accepting anything he would offer. Slowly his free hand made its way to her thigh. He gently moved over her robes before finding the opening, his hand going out of sight under the table. "No one will see me; but will they hear you?" He drawled into her ear, clearly posing the challenge. She instantly gasped and hid it behind a small cough as his hand slid between her legs. "Draco" she whispered, silently pleading for him to both stop and to never stop touching her. A moan escaped her lips before she could fully hide it from another cough._

"Everything alright there, Miss Granger?"

SHIT! She thought, that was certainly NOT in her fantasy. That last moan cough fiasco had clearly left her lips.

"fine sir, sorry, just a tickle in my throat."

"aright then" and so he went back to droning on about some trial or another.

Well that was embarrassing. And what's more, she forgot to look at Malfoy for any sign of reaction. By the time she was done wallowing in pure humiliation, class was over and she was in the Great Hall for dinner. Purposefully planting herself where she had a clear view of her Slytherin target. Enough of the dallying, she was determined to figure this out now. Staring directly at him before winking, she went straight into thought, glad the topic of Quiddich was so currently heated amongst the others.

_She pictured the sun setting through the windows as she made her way to the library. She continued to walk into the familiar area and went straight to the many rows of books. Stopping only when she got to the very last, hardly lit, row. Her fantasy Draco came just moments later, pushing her against the books and capturing her mouth with his lips._

Not having anything she was sure to compare with the magnitude of his perfect lips on hers, she cut the scene and refused to let herself look at the object of her affections.

 

\------

 

But the object of her affections was clearly looking at her. Glad that people just assumed he was watching Potter like normal. He was so stunned though, he forgot to pretend to be involved in whatever mundane conversation he was sure was happening. Excusing himself in an instant, he made his way out of the Great Hall. Finding himself wondering to the lake before he realized where he was headed. Glad it was a nice day, he lay down and thought. Just thought.

Draco was stunned. Absolutely shocked. Surely the muggle born princess could not be aware that he was listening to her thoughts. Watching her mind like a movie. He had only done it the one day to see what was making her look to him so often. He thought she was planning some attack with the rest of the trio and simply wanted to be prepared. He knew how to enter undetected, her prided himself on it, in fact. Why had he been so stupid then to tell her exactly what he knew? The stupid girl really had a way of getting into his head; and she wasn't even a legilimens!

He knew he had it bad for her the moment he was rationalizing sneaking glances at her during every class. And at meals, and in the halls. Merlin, he really needed to get a grip! But then, he wasn’t the one having fantasy make out sessions in class. Perhaps he was the sane one here. Or perhaps she was putting him on. What good was there in her thinking those things though. In her thinking about him totally violating her personal space in the library. Who fantasies about the library anyway? At least pick a dark corridor or under a stairwell instead. Unless..

Was she trying to tell him something? She really had looked at the windows, like unnaturally long, and who does that? In her head the sun was setting. She was walking to the library, and the sun was setting, of that she made very clear. He looked up from his comfortable solace and realized the sun was nearly the colors of set. Pausing just a moment to soak in the beauty he took a breath, what he was sure to be his last few breaths of life if anyone got wind of what he was about to do, before making his way back to the castle.

This had to be the most ridiculous thing he could do. The things that girl was thinking were pure madness. Madness that had him in a tizzy from the moment he had known. He made his way to the library, mind racing, lucky to not have run into anyone.

Of course she was there. Of course Hermione was in the library. She was in the library more than any sane witch should be. Should it really be part of her plan, was he looking into this and seeing what he wanted? Should he instead be questioning HIS sanity instead of hers? It's not like she was waiting in the book rows. She was simply at her usual table, writing away. Determined to find out what she was writing, he did his best to stick to the shadows as he made his way behind her. Looking over her shoulder he saw what could only be described as a plan. Doing the only thing that seemed natural for a curious Slytherin, he leaned over and quickly snatched the paper up.

Her cheeks now nearing the that of her house color, she just gaped at him, speechless for once and practically frozen. Quickly reading the paper and realizing what it is, he was first stunned that she would be so dense at to write such a thing down. But soon found he thought the whole thing adorable, endearing really. Only Granger would make a scientific project of something like this. Sensing her Gryffindor bravery returning, he decided to both appeal to her now apparent Slytherin and very scientific side and to shut her up long enough to explain himself. After all, he knew why he did it the first time, but he didn’t want her to think he just went around breaking into peoples minds.

"Perhaps you want some help filling in these blanks, Hermione." His voice intentionally drawling out her name, trying to imitate how fantasy him had said it.

He clearly did something right, because she practically melted in her chair. Glad he was not as bad as keeping a poker face as she, he pulled out a chair and sat just shy of touching any part of her. Putting the parchment back down on the table, he looked her square in the eye, gathered his courage, and began to talk.

"The beginning of this experiment of yours seems quite self-explanatory, quite simple but decently done nonetheless. Now, for the theory bit. If the few scribbled 'the's and 'he's are any indication, you seem to be having some trouble deciding upon one. So let me tell you." He paused then, taking a breath and gathering his thoughts before revealing more then even some of his closest friends knew. Not letting himself question why he was doing this in the first place. "My aunt Bellatrix helped me become a legilimens, said it would help me later on in life. Yes, that Bellatrix. She was nicer back then, but only just. I was about 7 or 8 I suppose when she first started teaching me. I haven't used it much, but being in Slytherin it certainly comes in handy. Helps me keep the upper edge, to know if people are plotting about me and such. Which is what I thought you were doing the other day.." and with that he explained exactly how infrequently he used said skill and the whys. He answered a few of her questions on mechanics of it all when she seemed less unfrozen as time went on. Before he knew it the library was cleared out save for them. They had been chatting like it was nothing, like they had done it a thousand times.

She grabbed her quill and went to scratch something down on the parchment yet again, but they were told to pack it up. He watched as she mumbled to herself and tossed her things into her bag. They made their way silently out the doors of the Library. She was first to break the silence.

"You know, you wouldn’t have known I was looking if you hadn't been first looking."

"My, my. And what gives you that idea. Perhaps it's just my Slytherin tendencies to know my surroundings."

"Or perhaps you were aiming to know something else."

"And if I was?" At that, he walked off, after all, he had reached the part of the castle they split directions.

 

\--------

 

Hermione just stood there. After all, she was practically in shock. Again. What was it with this bloody boy and his desire to pose a promising question before walking off as it were nothing? Cursing mentally, she made her way back to the Gryffindor chambers and set off to bed. Her dreams slowly becoming full of her fantasies and more.

Her dream self started off in the library. In the book shelves just where her earlier thoughts had ended. But this time things got more heated. Much more heated.

_His lips locked onto hers as his hands cushioned her back against the shelf. What started as more teeth and desperation soon melted into a battle of tongues that only two once enemies could deliver. One hand stayed bracing her against the shelf as the other made its way to her robes, swiftly undoing them before his own. They watched as their robes puddled to the ground then resumed the exploration of mouths. His hand now making its way to her chest as hers found its way to his backside. Their groping of one another was awkward, but within minutes it was all they could do to remain quiet…_

The next morning as she awoke, everything seemed normal. Save for the fact she just experienced the most intense dream to date. Entering the Great hall for breakfast, she sat not facing the man of her dreams. She was, after all, unsure have she could ever meet his gaze again. Never having been more glad to not have shared classes today, the rest of the day went fairly smoothly, considering. Considering she had a dangerously growing fascination with the one boy she was supposed to despise the most. They were supposed to have hated one another since they first met, but really, it wasn’t her choice. More of like a guilt by association sort of thing she figured. She was so caught up in thought she didn’t realize the person of her dreams, both day and night, was waiting for her.

He was both swift and silent as he put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into an unused corridor. It was quite dark there, but she knew instantly from the softness of his hands who had pulled her in. The intoxicating smell of citrus and something distinctly Draco was new and frankly, it left her almost speechless. Almost.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!" my how she wanted to punch that pretty face!

"I thought I would help you with finishing your little side project."

"It is finished.. I know you are a legilimens."

"Oh.. So you have figured out the law. And have you recorded this piece of information?"

"Not yet, if you must know."

"Well, what is stopping you? Lets see it then"

She begrudgingly pulled the parchment and a quill from her bag, hoping her scribbled out words were illegible. She simply could not think of a way to properly record her findings. They sat slowly down together in an abandoned part of the castle. As he tried to read what she had scribbled over under the Law section, he began to laugh, and her face began to heat.

"So I see the law is that I do, in fact, have the power to get inside you?" The words came out in what was almost a laugh, his grin spreading as he finished.

"I..I just.. " Oh it was hopeless. She knew he could she what she had written now. She simply could not find a decent way to pose the law. Nor did she want to. Her mind had taken a turn for the indecent these past few days and she was far from complaining. More so the opposite, she was enjoying the slightly indecent direction her mind continued to race toward. Not wanting to find the finish line anytime soon, she gathered all her Gryffindor everything..

"Well.. I suppose we shall have to see about that, Draco" she whispered his name, its perfection practically dripping off her tongue. She pressed herself against him. Nipping at his ear as she whispered once more, "After all, I'm not one to break laws."

Of course, as a Malfoy, she could not tell how the comment really affected him. But she knew whatever he would do next was bound to get to her.

"Ah, perhaps, then, you could explain to me the rather interesting dream I had last night? What is it with you and that ruddy library?"

Not bothering to hide the blush now fully encasing her, she pulled him in for their first kiss. Well, their first actual kiss.

"Sweet Merlin! That was far better than any stupid fantasy, Hermione!"

"Damn right, Draco! Perhaps we see how the rest compare?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and i do hope you enjoyed!
> 
> on a small side note, i hope i got the scientific theory bit right. it has been far too long since school to actually remember it. Thankfully 'hotel spelled wrong' helped. *awkward geek laugh*
> 
> Any reviews are very muchly appreciated! Or requests for anything :)
> 
> Also, would you prefer this as chapters, or as is? too many commas? anything else?


End file.
